Understanding Seifer
by Demyxslight
Summary: RXS LXC SoXRi SOME RXA and SOME SXOC Roxas wonders why Seifer acts the way he acts until he sees the life that Seifer deals with at home. And what about the dream that Roxas keeps having. And of his feelings? What does all of this have to do with Seifer?


Hey ppl! This my first so be nice!

**Pairing:** Roxas/Seifer, Sora/Riku, Leon/Cloud, SOME Roxas/Axel and SOME Seifer/OC

**Summary:** It's hard trying to understand someone who seems to be cold-hearted to everyone. But maybe...it could lead to something powerful.

**Author's Note:** Okay I just LOVE this pairing! But I never see it. If you get squeamish reading malexmale love then turn back NOW! Also, Leon and Cloud and all the other Final Fantasy characters and Kingdom Hearts characters might be ocness but I'll try and keep them in character...I hope. Also, I know Roxas and Sora are the same age but I'm making Sora older.

**Okay I'm writing this to see if I can make a Kingdom Hearts story. If it sucks then I'll delete it and try working on it some more. Another thing, my old school had two teachers in each classroom and in my new school we have five periods so if my school system for this story sounds like Stary's it's not. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Darkness. That's all I can see. _

_"Aaaaaaaah!"_

_Huh?_

_"Somebody stop him!"_

_What's going on!_

_"ROXAS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_What? Who said that? I look everywhere trying to make sense of everything._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_Gun shots!_

_"ROXAS!"_

"Aah!" screamed Roxas. He was breathing hard and he was drenched in sweat. His eyes were wide with fear. His eyes searched looking for something familiar about his surroundings. Finally, his eyes focused and he came to realize that he was in his room. He sat and tried to control his pounding heart.

/_It was only a dream. But...it felt so real._/

Roxas managed to get control of his breathing and his heart. He heard footsteps running up the stairs to the three-stories mansion. His bedroom door burst open and standing in the doorway stood his two brothers Sora and Leon.

"What's wrong, Roxas? We heard you screaming!"

"I'm fine. It's...I'm sorry if I scared you. I just had a nightmare."

Sora took a deep breath and exhaled. Leon walked over to Roxas and sat down next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well...there's not much to talk about. I was surrounded by darkness and all I could hear were voices. A woman was screaming and someone was telling me to get out of the way. It sounded like Seifer and he sounded frightened."

"Seifer? Scared? As if!"

Sora started laughing and then stopped when he saw the glares he was receiving from both of his brothers. He sweatdropped. His brothers were scary when they got mad.

Leon patted Roxas on the back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Try to get some sleep lil bro. You're gonna have a busy day tomorrow and I didn't make that test easy."

Sora walked over to Roxas and gave him a hug.

"We're just downstairs if you need us okay? Just holler."

He let him go and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight."

The door shut and all was silent except for the quiet footsteps of his brothers.

Roxas sighed and opened the windows. The night's cool breeze hit him in the face making him feel fresh and cool. He looked around for his special stars. It may seem silly or even crazy but he had two special stars that he talked to whenever he felt troubled. He had starting talking to them ever since his mom and dad died 6 years ago. Roxas was only 10. Sora was 17 and Leon was 20 and going to college. He'll never forget that day 6 years ago...

_Flashback_

_He had been playing outside. The servants were attending to him and the garden. Their parents' were very successful entrepueners. On that day, Roxas was quietly playing with his toy cars._

_"Master Roxas, your brother has asked me to bring you and the rest of the servants to the den at once."_

_"Okay."_

_Gathering Roxas in his arms, the servant, Gaston, summoned all of the servants to the den. Sora was sitting in his father's big chair. His face was buried in his hands and his body was shaking. Gaston put down Roxas and he ran to his brother. Sora didn't look up when Roxas approached him._

_"Big brother, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Roxas asked._

_Sora looked up then tears running down his face. He picked up Roxas and looked at the servants._

_"At 5:00 a.m. this morning, our parents, Don and Anne Leonheart, were killed in a train accident when the train skidded off the tracks."_

_The servants were looking at each others and murmuring about what was going to happen. Sora continued._

_"With their funereal expenses I don't know when or if we'll be able to pay you. So if you don't think that will suit you then you are dismissed. Now please, leave me and my brother to mourn."_

_All of the servants left except for Gaston. He had worked for the Leonheart family for many many years. It was a terrible loss for the family. He walked over to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Young master?"_

_"I'm scared, Gaston. What's gonna happen to us? I'm scared that the state is gonna seperate Roxas and me."_

_Sora grabbed Roxas and hugged him tightly until he squealed._

_"Young master, does master Leon know?"_

_"Yes. He'll be down here soon."_

_"Young master, if Leon can convince the courts, you and Roxas will be able to live here as long as Leon is responsible and can prove that he can handle college and you."_

_"But that doesn't solve our money provblem."_

_Gaston squeezed Sora's shoulder. "I don't think that money will be a problem."_

_With that said, he bowed and exited the room. Roxas had been listening but he didn't understand. Dead? Killed? What did those words mean? He had heard them before but he never understood them or the meaning. He looked up at Sora with his big innocent eyes and asked, "Brother, what do you mean mommy and daddy were killed?"_

_"They're gone."_

_"You mean they won't be home yet?"_

_"No, they died."_

_"Brother, I don't understand. What does that word mean?"_

_"It's means they went somewhere else and they're never coming back!"_

_"But they can't be gone! Daddy said that when he comes home he was gonna teach me how to play baseball."_

_"It can't be helped, Roxas!"_

_Roxas tugged on Sora's shorts._

_"Big brother, isn't there anything that we can do?"_

_"Roxas..."_

_"I mean, mommy says that sometimes if we ask nicely that God does requests. Maybe we can ask them..."_

_"SHUT UP ROXAS!"_

_Sora's hand made contact with Roxas's right cheek. Roxas was stunned. All his life, not once has anyone hit. Tears stung his eyes as he saw the rage in Sora's face direct itself at him._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE DEAD! D-E-A-D! THEY'RE NEVER COMING BACK! NOT TODAY! NOT TOMORROW! NOT EVER!"_

_Sora was breathing hard. He was angry but not with Roxas. He was angry with his parents for dying and leaving them alone. Roxas just happened to push him over the edge. All the anger left him and the only thing he felt was regret._

_"Roxas...I'm..."_

_Roxas let out a loud sob. Still clutching his cheek, tear fell down from his sky blue eyes. Sora fell to his knees and clutched Sora tightly. Tears were falling fast from his eyes._

_"Roxas, I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you so much. I'm sorry!"_

_Roxas clung to Sora, burying his face into his shoulder._

_"I'm scared, big brother."_

_"We'll be alright."_

_That's how Leon found them, clinging to each other like to lost children. Scooping them up into his arms, they cried together for the parents that they lost and for the future to come_

_End of Flashback_

/_In the months to come, it was a difficult. Leon fought so hard to keep custody over. He almost lost. Sora had been worried about our money situation. However, when we talked to our parents lawyer, we found out that they had saved a million dollars in case something happened to them. Plus there was they're life savings._/ Roxas sighed and shut his window.

"Goodnight little stars." He laid down and went to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Sora climbed the stairs and walked down the left hallway to where all the bedrooms were. It had been a long day. Their parents were dead, he had slapped Roxas, and he still was worried that they were going to be seperated and that they wouldn't have enough money. Sora was passing by Roxas's bedroom when he heard his voice._

_"God, I know you don't do this much but I was wondering if you could give back my mommy and daddy. My brothers are so worried that bad things are gonna happen and I don't want them to worry. If you bring them back I'll be good forever. I'll never play jokes on Sora again. I'll never ask for anything for Christmas. Please God!"_

_Silent tears fell from Sora's face. Roxas let out a sob and buried his face into his pillow._

_Sora ran into the room and held Roxas until he fell asleep._

_"I'll never leave you Roxas. I promise you."_

_End of Flashback_

"ROXAS, WAKE UP!"

Roxas groaned and sat up. /_Morning already?_/ he thought. He stretched and yawned, got dressed, and then stumbled down the stairs. Sora was already in the living room gathering things and furiously mumbling to himself that he "didn't have time for this shit." He looked up when Roxas entered the living room.

"Get in the car! I didn't finish grading those research papers and Riku is gonna kick my ass when he finds out!"

Roxas sighed. Leon he can see being a teacher but Sora...well not so much. Leon taught science along with a guy named Vincent. He had Leon for 1st period. 2nd he had Aerith Rose and Yuffie Star. 3rd he had Tifa Haruno and Cloud Strife who was Leon's lover. After 3rd was lunch and 4th was Sora and Riku who were lovers and taught English. 5th was a study hall which he had with a guy named Seifer. He also had it with one of his best friends, Pence.

The car ride to school was long so Roxas caught up with his thoughts.

Seifer. Seifer Sassarmt was a hard guy to figure out. He claims that he and his posse are the discplinary committee but all they did was beat up people that they thought were troublemakers.

/_Men! I'll never understand them!_/ (A/N sounds like me!)

1st Period

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Leonheart."

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr.Pavimre."

"Today class, you will be having a wonderful test that I know you'll love!"

The class groaned.

"I knew you would all love it! Clear off your desks."

The class groaned again and starting throwing their things on the floor. A note landed on Roxas's desk. It was from Hayner, his best friend who sat on the left of him.

'_Did you see what the test was about?_'

'_No. I checked Leon's room but I couldn't find it._'

"That's because I hid it in a super secret place that you would never look."

The boys jumped at the sound of Leon's voice. They turned around to see him smiling.

"I knew that Roxas would try and find it so I hid it in the one place that Roxas would never look. The cookie jar! Roxas hates raisin cookies."

Chuckling, Leon put tests on both of the boys' desk and walked away. Another note landed on Roxas's desk.

'_Look everywhere next time Einstein!_'

'_Shut up!_'

Just then the door opened and the principal, Cid, walked in. He was funny and nice to everyone but back talk him and you can kiss yourself good bye! He whispered into Leon's ear. Leon grimaced but then shrugged and nodded his head. Vincent looked at him questionly. Leon walked over and whispered into his ear. He shook his head and sighed. Cid opened the door and motioned at someone to come in. In walked Roxas's worst nightmare.

"Seifer."

"Class, Seifer will be joining us for the remainder of the trimester. Please make him feel welcome. Seifer..."

/_No._/

"you may..."

/_Not by me!_/

"sit next to..."

/_No..._/

"Roxas."

/_...Damn!_/

"Well, well, well! If it aint my 2 best buddies Blondie and Honey!"

Hayner growled and Roxas flinched. He hated that nickname.

"Okay class, back to work."

Seifer leaned in close to Roxas and whispered, "Aren't we gonna have fun, Honey?"

Study Hall

Roxas entered the library and took a seat at the table at the far side of the library. It was such a long day! In 2nd period Miss Rose was in a grumpy mood and yelled at everyone including the other teacher Miss Star. 3rd, Mrs. Haruno was complaining that her husband, Sephiroth, who was also Riku's bro, wasn't helping through her pregnancy. Cloud looked like he wanted to shoot himself. In 4th, Sora was STILL grading those research papers and his lover and partner Riku Haruno was pissed of at him for not doing it yesterday. Yep it was defintily a long day. And here came Seifer. Joy.

"What's up, Honey?"

"Please don't call me that, Seifer."

"I'm hurt! You don't want me to call you by your special nickname that I choosed myself?" he asked taking a seat next to Roxas.

/_The Gods must hate me!_/

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Ooookay so why don't you go sit with your croonies?"

Seifer glared at him but then smirked.

"Cuz I wanted to sit with my sexy Honey."

Roxas froze. He turned towards Seifer.

"What did you say?"

Seifer leaned in close and for a moment it seemed like he was gonna kiss him. Roxas's heart was pounding out of control. An inch away from Roxas's lips Seifer repeated.

"I said, that I wanted to sit with my sweet, sexy Honey."

Then, grabbing Roxas's chin, he closed the distance between them. When he pulled away, he winked at Roxas and then walked off to go find the rest of his crew.

Roxas sat shocked, his heart ready to burst out of his chest.

"Well you looked like you enjoyed that."

Roxas snapped out of his daze and turned around to see Pence and from the way he was smiling he knew that he had seen everything. Taking a seat next to him he continued to smile.

"So you and Seifer..."

"NO!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"I-is not!"

"Liar."

"H-he's not my lover!"

"I never said anything about him being your _lover_."

"I-I-I..."

"Give it up. You already lost this round."

Roxas sighed and prayed that the Gods would kill him now but to no avail. Pence stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"To see any signs of lust or love."

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell everyone who you have a crush on."

"Go ahead and then I'll tell everyone who kissed Seifer and enjoyed it. Which one do you think that they'll remember?"

"Damn you!"

Pence threw his head back and laughed and soon Roxas was laughing with him.

"But seriously, are you dating Seifer?"

"No, he just came over here and kissed me."

"Well, if you ARE a couple I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Can you imagine what he's like in bed?"

Pence got up and hid behind a bookshelf before Roxas understood what he meant. He heard a thud and he knew Roxas had thrown a book at him.

He laughed and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you guys think? If you're gonna critisize do it in a kind way. And about the library...my school's library doesn't really care if you're loud so I made this librarian not give a crap.

Also, Seifer's last name is a jumbled up version of smartass and Vincent's last name is a jumbled up version of vampire. So review please and tell me if you like it.


End file.
